I can Fly
by AlienfromNorth
Summary: The Classic Tale of Gilmore twins! Beth Gilmore is the minute older sister to Rory, together they tackle being a teenager and later an adult. With their mother as their best friend, cute boys, drama and a new school. They hope that together they will make it out in one sane piece.
1. I part I

**A/N: Yes, you read it right folks. The millionth twin of Rory Gilmore fanfic. I hope you enjoy~**

 **~X~**

 **"Imagination is more important than knowledge. Knowledge is limited. Imagination encircles the world."**

 **\- Albert Einstein**

When Beth was a little girl, about 6 years of age, she was the most mischievous and unruly child on the planet. She was truly a small creature, lanky limbs and pale skin. Her hair was a darker shade of brown than her sister and her eyes were a weird mix of green and brown which were hidden behind thick glasses. Beth wouldn't sit still, even for a second. She would only sit still if she had something to keep her busy, like drawing or playing with toys. Her drawings were not drawings though, as it was mostly lines upon lines of scribbles. The lines would overlap and eventually it would look like a cloud in various colors.

If she was not drawing, she would be running around the house in the forest nearby. Coming up with names for flowers and trees that she didn't know the real names of and she would run, as fast as she could, to the point of her legs not being able to carry the little girl anymore and Beth was forced to pass out in the middle of the forest road. She laughed and smiled and talked constantly. She would mess with Luke during his working hours at the diner, since he wouldn't go outside and play ball with her or entertain her. She would switch out the sugar to salt in the containers and pull small harmless jokes on the customers. Everyone in Stars Hollow adored her free spirit.

So imagine everyone's surprise that by the age of 12, Beth had a completely different personality. No longer did she have a mischievous streak, the little girl had become rather timid in her actions. She would sit still and try her best in drawing some form of flower or scenery from outside. She would no longer run, but rather take long walks on the same roads that she had before explored with a truly adventurous spirit. She focused more on reading, the Harry Potter books were her favourite. She always saw herself as a Hufflepuff and had more schoolpride of Hogwarts than she had her middle school.

By the age of 15, one would be surprised if Beth were caught in any sort of trouble. She had become an incredibly shy girl. Not really sure what her place in the world were yet. She still had a passion for drawing, which had now turned into doodling on every spare piece of paper she could find. Beth also enjoyed taking care of their small garden, she had planted several rose bushes and sun flowers and would sit outside to draw them when they bloomed in the summer heat. Beth had turned out a lot like her sister, but she hated being compared to her. By no means were Beth a stupid girl, but she wasn't a straight A student like Rory. Even though she was trying her best, Beth would always found something better to do than study.

It was a rather chilly autumn morning, Beth woke up in her squeaky and lumpy bed. They had gotten the mattress at a garage sale and she now knew why it had been for sale at such a low price. Her back felt weird and when she stretched her slim body a satisfying crack was heard. Beth was short, shorter than her sister by a few millimeters and somehow was that difference enough for everyone to think that Beth was Rory's younger sister by years. When really, Beth had been born first of the two. She moved toward her closet and picked out a dark blue knitted shirt, a jeans skirt and thick black tights. Not finding her boots, Beth wandered into her mother's room to discover them thrown into a pile of other shoes. Her short brown hair was pulled into a somewhat bun by a worn out hair tie and was kept together with bumble bee hairclips.

She moved toward the kitchen to find it empty, her family must've gone to Luke's for breakfast. Gathering up her homework with a sigh, while pushing up her new glasses up her slim nose, Beth got going toward the town. When she arrived at Luke's, her mother was digging deep within her purse.

"I have vanilla, chocolate, strawberry and toasted marshmallow" Her mother said and gave her make up bag to her sister.

"Anything in there that doesn't resemble a breakfast cereal?"

"Yes, and hi honey! About time you woke up" Lorelai said as Beth walked around the table to sit across from Rory.

"My alarm didn't go off and you stole my boots" Beth huffed and waved towards Luke, who just nodded and started her routine order, a plate of pancakes with whipped cream and strawberry jam and the biggest cup of coffee the place had to offer.

"Well I have this, it has no smell but it changes color with your mood" Lorelai said and gave her another bag of make up.

"God, RuPaul doesn't need this much makeup" Rory mumbled and dug into the bag.

"Well you are crabby" Lorelai stated and glanced at Beth, who just shrugged and looked around her own school bag for a lip gloss without smell nor the ability to change color.

"I'm sorry. I lost my Macy Gray CD and I need caffeine" Rory sighed. Their mother started to dig in her purse again.

"Oh, I have your CD"

"Thief!" Beth exclaimed and glares at Lorelai who stood up from the table. Putting her hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, I will get you some coffee" She said and walked over to the counter.

"Get my order too please!" Beth said and smiled toward her sister. As they started to talk about school, Lorelai encountered a grumpy Luke.

"What? It is not for me, it is for Rory! I swear"

"You're shameless"

"Look, Officer Krupke. She's right over at that table. Right over there" She turns around to find the guy who was flirting with her earlier, now flirting with her two much younger daughters.

"Huh, he's got quite a pair, this guy" Lorelai stated and turned around to grab Beth's and Rory's food.

"Thanks" She said and walked back to her table.

"Yeah, I've never been through here before" The arrogant guy stated and moved his eyes from Rory to Beth and then back again.

"Ah, you have too" Lorelei said and placed the cups and plate down on the table.

"Oh, hi"

"Oh, hi"

"You really like my table, don't you?"

"I was just, uh…"

"Getting to know my daughters"

"Your.."

"Are you our new daddy?" Rory said as sincerely as she could without bursting out laughing. Beth was just happy that her mother came back to save them. The guy creeped her out big time.

"Wow, you do not look old enough to have a daughter" He said as the shock settled in.

"No, I mean it. And you two don't look like daughters"

"That's possible very sweet of you. Thanks" Lorelai couldn't help the sarcastic words from coming out of her mouth.

"So.. daughters" He continued, then looked back to two guys sitting by the bar.

"You know, I'm traveling with a couple of friends"

"They are fifteen"

"Bye"

"Drive safe" Beth said, not loud enough for the guys to hear. But her sister giggled at Beth's attempt to say a comeback.

 **~X~**

At the high school a couple of hours later, in a boring english class, Beth was finished with the essay that she had started on yesterday after finishing Huckleberry finn. She was then using another notepad to draw whatever clouded her mind at that moment. It was like a diary, filled with drawings that didn't mean much to those around her but a lot to her. She was currently drawing a bunch of white lilies from memory, they had looked so pretty in the flower shop down the street from Luke's.

"What is she writing?" A girl to her left asked. Looking up from her notepad, Beth saw that someone tried to see what her sister was writing.

"Could be a love letter"

"Or her diary"

"Could be a slam book"

"Urgh, it's the assignment" The blonde one in the back said. Beth had always had a hard time making friends. Being by herself didn't bother her. But those girls used to push her around, thought it was funny to tease her about being the 'lesser twin'. It isn't true Beth chanted to herself and continued to doodle.

 **~X~**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review your thoughts and some ideas on how you want the story to go.**


	2. I part II

**A/N: Thank you all for the support, every time I post a new story I get super nervous about everything. But getting reviews are warming my heart and driving me forward, please keep it up.**

 **~X~**

 **"Love never dies a natural death. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishings."**

 **\- Anaïs Nin**

In the Independence Inn, Lorelai rushes into the kitchen to talk to her best friend. A while back she had, with the help of Rory, submitted an application to Chilton. Beth didn't know about this and in the back of Lorelai's head she felt bad. But holding the acceptance letters, two of them. She had no regrets. Her babies were going to Chilton!

"Sookie!" Lorelai yells out, making Sookie hit one of her helpers with a pan. "O-oh"

"It's here! It happened, they both got in!" Lorelai exclaimed while her best friend just nod and smile widely, not understanding what's happening.

"I'm going to need a bit longer sentence"

"The Chilton School, both Rory and Beth got in"

"Oh my god, oh my god!"

"I know, look" She shows her best friends the letters, identical in writing Lorelai reads out "Dear Miss Gilmore. We are happy to inform you that we have a vacancy at Chilton Preparatory starting immediately due to your daughter's excellent credentials and your enthusiastic pursuit of her enrollment" Lorelai looks at Sookie and giggles "I offered to sleep with the principal" then continues to read "We'll be happy to accept her once the first semester's tuition has been received"

"This is very exciting!" Sookie gushed and hugged her best friend.

"Is something burning?" Lorelai asked.

"My bangs, earlier.. but go on!"

"This is it! She can finally go to harvard and get the education I couldn't and and get to do all of the things that I never got to do! And then I can finally recent her for it and then we can have a normal mother-daughter relationship" Lorelai stated and almost did a happy dance right then and there in the kitchen.

"But what about Beth? She have never even mentioned Harvard?" Sookie asked. Now a bit confused over Lorelai's actions.

"Oh.. well, she doesn't know that I applied for her" She said and looked down on the ground. Her fingers skimmed over the letters, truth to be told. Lorelai never regretted her decision, and if she did, she would never tell anyone.

"What?! She doesn't know" Sookie gasped as a million thoughts ran through her brain. She had never seen Beth angry nowadays. But this maybe sets off something big.

"I know it looks bad but imagine! She will get out of that boring high school and maybe flourish at Chilton. She got in! That counts for something" Lorelai said and waved around the acceptance letters to prove her point.

"How did she get in anyways.. I mean she is a great gal, but not an 4.0 average like Rory" Sookie asked, looking over Lorelai's face. Trying to find the truth in her best friends eyes.

"She has great grades, mostly C's and B's, maybe one or two A's.. They must've seen her flawless attendance and positive notes in her art and english class" Lorelai said and read Beth's letter once more. It said the same thing as Rory's.

"She is amazing at drawing" Sookie admitted, thinking back to the days she would spot the teenager by the horses or in the garden. Drawing away on her notepad.

"Mom?" Just then, Rory and Beth walked in too. Seeing the two women in a smiling frenzy, they knew something was up.

"Why are you two so giddy?" Beth asked, raising one of her eyebrows and then looked at Rory. Who had no idea either.

"Yeah"

"Did you do something slutty?" Rory asked, rolling her eyes in the process.

"I'm not that happy" Lorelai said. She handed the bag each with a uniform inside. "Here"

"What's going on?" Beth asked, looking at the bag as if it had the plague.

"Open it" Lorelai commanded, her smile only growing.

"Are we going to be in the next Britney Spears video?" Rory asked, pulling out a plaid skirt.

"You're going to Chilton!" Sookie bursted out, not able to contain herself. "Oh, sorry"

"You did it babe, you got in!" Lorelai said, talking to Rory who knew about Chilton. Rory's smile got even wider.

"How did this happen, you didn't sleep with the principal, did you?" She asked, giddy but yet serious at the same time.

"No that was a joke, they have two open spots. Both of you start on monday!" Lorelai told them.

"What?" Beth asked, she was not happy. Rather terrified of these news.

"Oh babe, you need this! You are a great student.. both of you should get the education you deserve" Lorelai explained, her smile never leaving her face. She was just too excited about the letter's to argue with Beth.

"But you didn't ask me.. at all, but you talked to Rory about this!" Beth nearly shouted, her face red and her chest heavy.

"I couldn't apply for just her! That would be totally unfair. Babe, you got in too. The school wants you there" Lorelai said and showed her the acceptance letter. True to her mother's words, Chilton really wanted her to go there.

"But I'm not like Rory" Beth said and looked at her sister who furrowed her eyebrows.

"That doesn't matter, you are you. We love you and so will they" Sookie said and patted the girl on her back. Soothing her a bit.

"Promise.. because this is a big step for me, I hate big steps" Beth looked at her mother and her sister, who once again grinned like they just won the lottery.

"I know, but I promise this will be amazing for you" Lorelai said and hugged her girls. Beth smiled faintly and read her letter once again. Just to make sure.

"I don't believe this! Oh my god, we are going to Chilton!" Rory exclaimed and hugged her sister too.

"Yeah" Beth mumbled into her twin's shoulder.

"Sookie I'm going to Chilton!" Rory said after letting go of Beth.

"I'll make cookies" Sookie suggested, very happy for both of them. "Protestants love oatmeal"

"I gotta call Lane" Rory said and rushed out the kitchen. Beth looked at the two women felt in front of her.

"I love you" She said, looking at both of them.

"I love you" Lorelai and Sookie said at the same time. Beth then walked away, heading home after a very long day.

"My girls are going to Chilton" Lorelai said, looking at the kitchen door and then at her best friend.

"Yeah. Rory and Beth are going to Chilton" Sookie exclaimed, watching Lorelai leave too as she continued her happy dance, almost setting the kitchen on fire in the process.

 **~X~**

Beth was sitting in her room. Thinking about the day that she had. On monday, she would be going to another school. Sure, the school that she currently went on wasn't that great. But she would miss Mrs. Andrews art classes, the old lady knew a lot about all types of art styles and encouraged every student in class to do what their heart desired. Beth's heart didn't desire Chilton. She barely knew where the school was. Rory had told her a bit on their way home from their mother's work. But she couldn't shake the feeling that the explanation was a bit glamorized.

Pushing her glasses up her nose she sighed and went up to her book case, mostly filled it art collection books or history books. Only a few fiction books, Harry Potter and classics like Dracula, Frankenstein, The great Gatsby and so on. Some Jane Austen or Brontë. But Beth always fancied more encyclopedias about mythology, history and art.

She also valued the looks of the books. The spines and covers were just as important as the content, according to her. She adored old leather book covers and strived to find as many of that kind as she could.

The rest of her room had a dark tone to it. Cozy and very bohemian esque. It was the smallest bedroom in the house, as her queen size bed fit by an inch to spare from one wall to the other. The walls were a dark red mahogany color, not much on them except some old framed photos. Most of them were of flowers or of people in town or family. In the middle of the room there was a big Persian rug that Beth had bought at a garage sale a couple of years ago. Her large bookcase in dark birch wood stood next to her desk, all crammed up in the claustrophobic space. She had no celing lights, only a vintage wooden floor lamp in the corner, with an old lightbulb inside that was dimmed. She also had a simple nightstand lamp and the lamp on her desk. The room itself was very simple and just right for her.

Beth had a thing for doing stuff on her own, being independent and being herself. And going to Chilton would take that part away from her. She would become like everyone else, or else she would not be good enough and forced to go back to Stars Hollow. She looked at the bag with the uniform. Her skirt needed to be hemmed, so she tried to on for her mother.

"Mom?" Beth walked out of the porch, seeing Rory and Sookie already there.

"Look at you! You look amazing" Sookie gushed, trying to encourage her. Beth smiled and twirled around, the skirt was going over her knees and almost half of her calfs. It was comfortable.

"Mom said that it made me look swallowed up by a kilt" Rory stated and did a sort of pirouette to show off her skirt too.

"It was a joke, Rory. And I only mean it in a way of emergency hemming" Lorelai huffed and walked inside their house again.

"I can't believe tomorrow is our last day at Stars Hollow high" Rory said and walked into the livingroom to get her skirt hemmed first.

"I know" Their mom said and motioned for Rory to stand up on a wooden stool.

"Today I was so excited that I dressed for gym" Rory exclaimed proudly. Beth sat down on the couch beside them, waiting for her turn.

"You're kidding!"

"And I played volleyball"

"With other people?"

"And all this time I was avoiding group sports?" Lorelai had now started to pin the skirt. "Yeah" She said while looking up at Rory. "Was very smart 'cause I suck"

"Well you got that from me"

"Mom can you hem mine too? Just a few inches" Beth asked, feeling a bit left out of the conversation. She never had a problem with gym like her sister had and liked running and taking walks around Stars Hollow. Luke had even taught her how to play soccer of softball when she was younger.

"Of course honey"

"Where's your _pate_?" Sookie asked, coming into the livingroom to watch the process.

"At Zsa Zsa Gabor's house" Lorelai said.

"I'm going to the store because there's nothing" Sookie stated, putting on her coat and checking her handbag. "You feel like duck?"

"Ooh, if it's made with chicken"

"I'll be back" Sookie said and walked out the front door. "Bye"

"Alright, this gives you an idea" Lorelai said and looked at Rory, who grinned and moved down from the stool. She was excited to say the least.

"I love being a private school girl" Rory said and walked away from the livingroom. Their mother seemed kind of in a daze seeing Rory with that big glowing smile and didn't notice Beth moving up on the stool for her turn of hemming.

"Mom.. mine now? Please" Beth mumbled and moved her small hand in front on Lorelai's face.

"I forgot that you sat there honey, you are quiet as a mouse" She said and started to hem Beth's skirt as well.

"Huh"

"Will this be good?" She asked, just a few minutes later. It was just above her knees, which made Beth feel quite modest next to her sister. But didn't care, it was fine.

"Sure" Beth said and smiled. She then walked up the stairs to her room but stopped and looked at her mother, who had once again fallen into a daze of deep thinking.

"Mom.. thank you. Even if you did it behind my back"

 **~X~**

Beth were standing in the Stars Hollow High hallway, packing up her locker as of her immediate transfer.

"So you are just gonna go?" Greg, a guy in her science class asked her. He was on the football team and would probably only get into college through a athletic scholarship. He was also the apple of Lola Anders eyes, as he was the 'perfect boyfriend' according to her. No one knew what happened behind closed doors, when the simple study group hours turned rather… steamy.

"Yes. I can't say no to my mom" Beth sighed and took out the last pieces of paper that she had at one point or another just thrown into the metallic storage.

"But we have been making out almost every friday night" Greg huffed, as if that was a legitimate argument for her staying.

"There are other, prettier girls you can make out with. Like your girlfriend for example" Beth said and rolled her eyes. She didn't know exactly why she had gone on with the tutoring sessions, even after they did not result in learning something academic. Her best guess was the empty feeling in her heart, sometimes it ached to be heard. Loneliness was only solved by company.

"Yeah but, she can't make out like you" Beth didn't know if she wanted to be flattered, prideful or naceus. This whole thing was wrong. Now she felt a bit better about switching to Chilton. A clean slate, so to speak. Just as Beth thought so, the one and only Lola Anders walked up to them. She had probably watched from afar, wondering why her boyfriend were talking to a loser like Beth Gilmore. And now she acted.

"Hi sweetie" She said, her perfect red silky hair whipped around, hitting Beth in the face as she talked to Greg, who looked like a little boy caught red handed.

"Hi babe, what's up?" He asked and kissed her temple, Greg was a tall guy. Even for his age, with a bulky body and the classic 'jock' vibe going on it was no wonder he was popular around school.

"Oh nothing, just.. looking for you" Lola exclaimed and grinned from ear to ear.

"Here I am!"

"Yes, here you are" Lola dragged out her words and turned to Beth who had finished up with her cleaning and was about to walk away from the scene.

"Why are you talking to my boyfriend?" She asked, and not in a friendly matter.

"I came to say good bye. We had a study group for science class and now we won't be studying anymore" Greg explained to Lola, who's eyes narrowed. Her perfect purple nails looked sharp and Beth almost wanted to run away and hide. But then remembered that she deserved this, after what she and Greg had done behind Lola's back.

"Huh.. you never told me about this study group, babe" Lola said, her hazel eyes never leaving Beth's small figure.

"Yeah, well we studied together on friday nights. When I didn't play football" Greg said and looked at Lola, who had the stance of a lioness ready to pounce on her prey.

"I gotta go.. bye Greg, hope you ace that test on monday" Beth said and walked away. Leaving the teenage couple stunned, which didn't last long before Lola opened her mouth to shout at her boyfriend. Beth could hear Lola shouting loser and other names for her from where she had previously stood. Lola didn't care if Beth could hear her, obviously. Some students glanced at Beth who now just wanted to go home and cry. But she had a shift at Luke's for the afternoon and walked across the town square instead.

"Hi kiddo.. what's up?" Luke asked as he saw the state of Beth when she walked through the door to the kitchen.

"Oh you know. School" Beth said vaguely as she almost threw her box of locker stuff on the floor.

"Greg huh? Lola said some shit to ya?" He growled and patted her back. He had seen the two studying at the diner. In the beginning it had been just studying, but he had caught Greg looking at Beth with that look of adoration young people seemed to had these days. So when suddenly two weeks later Beth had the same look in her eyes when watching Greg, he knew something was up. Luke didn't support it and had warned Beth that she was only going to get hurt, he had been right. And gosh did he hate being right.

"Cow is a new one" Beth muttered as she hugged Luke. He never had a problem with the hugs, since she had been doing it since she was a wee little girl.

"You are beautiful. You know that" It wasn't a question, rather a statement. Beth laughed while still in his arms and wriggled her way out of them.

"I know"

"Good, now get to work" And so.. Kind Luke became boss Luke.

 **~X~**

 **A/N: Please review your thoughts of the story! Please give me some tips and notes on what I can write into the story, criticism is always good. Also just a heads up, the pilot will be broken down in part 1, 2 and 3. Then I will plan along a bit better about the story's chapters and so storyline.**


	3. I part III

**A/N: Thank you everyone for follows, favorites and reviews. You are truly the best at getting me into the mood for writing. Sending love and hugs to everyone, here's chapter 3!**

 **~X~**

 **"The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life."**

 **\- Richard Bach**

Working at Luke's was a salvation. Beth needed it, because when her sole purpose was to serve others. She didn't have time to think about her own problems. Thankfully, neither Greg nor Lola had walked into the restaurant. Only other students who didn't really care about the hierarchy in Stars Hollow high.

"One plate with waffles for the little superhero" Beth said and smiled toward Tommy Newton "And the hamburger for the super-mom" She then said and gave Tommy's mother, Elise Newton, her food too. Elise had lost her husband in a car crash before Tommy was born, so her being a super-mom was not an understatement.

"Thank you doll, Tommy say thank you to Beth" Elise southern accent always cheered Beth up. It was sweet to hear on this crappy day.

"T-thank you Beth" Tommy said, he had dressed up as superman for daycare that day and smiled a toothy grin at the teenager. What she would give to be that young again.

"Beth!" Just then Lorelai and Rory walked into the diner, her mother waved to get Beth to notice them.

"Just a second mom" Beth said and turned back to the Newton table "If there's anything else-"

"I will call you over" Elise stated and shooed her away towards her family. Moving around the diner, Beth walked up to the table with her mother and sister were seated. There was an tentious feeling around them, thick enough to cut with a butterknife. "Yes mom?" Beth asked.

"The usual please" Lorelai said without so much as looking up at Beth, expecting her to know the thoughts inside her mother's head. Beth sighed and wrote down plates of hamburgers.

"My shift ends in 5 minutes, I will join you then" Beth said and smiled, but neither of the girls looked up at her. They were too busy having a staring contest.

"So you were late getting home tonight" Lorelai stated, looking at Rory. She was troubled with something and it was eating the kid up, and in turn Lorelai got frustrated not only because of her talk with her parents. But also because her child would not talk to her.

"Yeah, I went to the library" Rory mumbled and looked up towards her sister who made sure every guest in the house had everything and were comfortable, but Beth disappeared into the kitchen and Rory was forced to look at her mother again.

"Cool" Lorelai said, still frustrated "I forgot to tell you two, we are having dinner with your grandparents tomorrow night"

"We are?" Rory said, confused as her mother just hummed "Mhmm"

"But it's September" Rory stated, as if it was an obvious matter.

"So?" Lorelai huffed, rolling her eyes.

"What holiday is in September?" She asked.

"It's not a holiday thing, it's just dinner okay?" Lorelai said, letting her exhaustion effect her voice, making the words turn harsh.

"Fine, sorry" Rory said and rolled her eyes too. Just then, Beth came to their table, three plates in hand and wearing no aprann. Her school bag and jacket was still on the hook in the kitchen.

"Here we are" Beth said and smiled. Sometimes when you worked in the service business you developed a voice, a service voice. It was a fake one, one that was always happy and content serving others. Even if those people were shitty people. But Beth rarely used that fake voice, at least when she worked at Luke's. She never had a trouble being happy while working hard. She knew everyone in town and smiled when they came to eat. Contrary to Luke who didn't care, if you didn't like the service he gave you, you'd eat somewhere else.

"So I finished hemming your skirts today" Lorelai said, digging into her burger and smiling towards her girls.

"Great mom, thanks" Beth said and smiled, digging into her own food as well. She was hungrier than she thought. But Rory stayed silent and only poked her burger with her fork.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked, concern written all over her face.

"I don't understand why we have to go to dinner tomorrow night, I mean what if I have plans, you didn't even ask me" Beth can't help but snort by sister's words. Thinking this conversation was very ironic.

"If you'd have plans I would've known" Lorelai stated and shrugged, still not understand what Rory meant. The two of them behaved more like sisters than mother and daughter, it was truly scary sometimes how close they were. They didn't even notice it, only Beth and the rest of the world would.

"How?" Rory muttered in disbelief.

"You would've told me"

"I don't tell you everything, I have my own things"

"Fine, you have things" Lorelai rolled her eyes. This was starting to become ridiculous according to Beth, she had never seen her family act this way before.

"That's right, I have things" Rory stated.

"Hey, I had dibs on being the bitch tonight" Lorelai said, trying to cool the pressure at the table.

"Just tonight?" Rory muttered, which made Beth's eyes widen.

"What's wrong with you?" Beth said, outraged at her twins outburst.

"I'm not sure I wanna go to Chilton" Rory at last confessed to them, which made Beth fuse of anger. She had finally come to terms with the mid-semester switcheroo, but seeing the person behind the transfer back out was maddening. Imagine a heist, planned and ready to go, if succeeded you would become rich (in this cast rich with knowledge), but suddenly the leader of the group, the bane of the operations existence backed out. You would end up with a cent instead of millions.

"What?!" Beth roared, she stood up so fast from the table that her chair fell to the floor behind her. Without saying another word, the girl marched into the kitchen to retrieve her things.

"Beth.." Rory tried when Beth came back to exit the diner.

"Oh no.. I have emptied my locker, I have been through hell today. I'm going to Chilton, so are you" Beth stated, furious at her sister.

"Beth!" Lorelai said, but her daughter had exited the building. She turned her eyes to Rory, who once again poked around with her food.

"Tell me one good reason" Lorelai said, also angry with Rory. After all, this was all her idea and Lorelai had made it come true.

"The timing, it's just really bad"

"The timing is bad?"

"And the bus ride to and from Hartford, it's like 30 minutes each way" Rory explained, or rather whined.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing"

"Plus, I don't think we should be spending that kind of money right now"

"Beth is going" Lorelai pointed out, taking a new breath to continue this fight. She was happy about Beth's decision, it made her horrible day with her parents a little more worth it.

"Right, and I will stay in Stars Hollow. I know Chilton is gonna cost a lot" Rory mumbled.

"Oh, you have no idea"

"So use that money to buy an inn with Sookie!" Rory said, getting tired of hiding her feelings and the real reason behind staying in Stars Hollow.

"What about college? What about Harvard?"

"We dunno if I can't get in Harvard if I stay where I am" Rory thought about it before dinner, while daydreaming about Dean. Everything would be okay, eventually.

"Okay, enough is enough crazy talk. I appreciate your concern but I have it covered for both of you" Lorelai said, trying to break Rory's crazy, dreamy state.

"I still don't wanna go"

"Why?"

"Because I don't" Rory exclaimed.

"I have to get out of here" Lorelai said, she got up from her chair and looked at her daughter. For the first time she flashed a look of disappointment and exhaustion towards Rory. She had never, ever, done that before.

"We have to pay first" Rory mumbled as Lorelai threw a couple of bills on the table. She then walked out of Luke's ready to continue this conversation at home.

 **~X~**

Beth was in her room, reading a book about the Louvre. It was in french so she didn't understand a single word, but the pictures were incredible. She wished that she could read the information beneath each painting or sculpture. Maybe at Chilton she would be able to learn the language. Beth couldn't understand why her sister all of the sudden backed out, it was her idea in the first place.

Beth had made up her mind, she would go to Chilton on Monday. With or without Rory. She would even make an effort to get new friends and she would try to get the high grades for once. She would do it for her mother, the face she made when Rory told her the news was like she had been punched in the gut. It made Beth sad to see Lorelai that way.

Suddenly she heard the front door open as her mother and sister arrived home.

"This is about a boy. Of course, can't believe I didn't see it" Lorelai said. _What boy?_ Beth thought to herself. She had noticed her sister talking to a new guy at school, but she never thought that Rory Gilmore would throw away Chilton because of a crush. "All that talk about money and bus rides, you got a thing going with a guy, you don't wanna leave school"

"I'm going to bed" She heard Rory said. Beth moved down the staircase to watch the fight. The tension in the house was like a blue moon, extremely rare. But not as magical and pretty.

"God, I'm so dense, that should've been my first thought" Lorelai exclaimed "After all, you're me" Beth could feel the cold feeling around her heart. Lorelai had never compared Beth to herself. They had never even had a real big fight before.

"I'm not you" Rory mumbled and kept walking to her room. Ignoring her sister's stare from the staircase.

"Really? Someone willing to throw away important life experiences outta window to be with a guy. It sounds like me" Lorelai said and Beth couldn't help but agree, even if she didn't want too.

"Whatever" Rory grumbled and walked into the kitchen. Beth followed and watched from the shadow. Trying to be as sneaky as the spies in her favorite movies.

"So, who is he?" Lorelai pressed on, trying to milk the cow as much as she could. Sometimes Beth's mother had no idea how vexing and arrogant she could be.

"There is no guy"

"Dark hair, romantic guy. Looks a bit dangerous" Lorelai said, which was an accurate description of Dean.

"This conversation is over"

"Tattoo's are good too" Lorelai said and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't wanna change schools because of the reasons I've already told you a thousand times!" Rory exclaimed, she was getting extremely tired of the family onslaught.

"You are being irrational Rory" Beth stated, raising her eyebrow at her sister.

"If you don't wanna believe me that's fine. I'm going to bed, good night" Rory said and walked into her bedroom, slamming the door in her mother's face.

"Does he have a motorcycle? 'Cause if you are gonna throw away your life away, he better have one!" Lorelai shouted through the door, every ounce in her tried to connect with her teenage daughter. But failed over and over again.

"You have done nothing wrong mom.. I'm tired so I will be upstairs" Beth said and yawned. The girl walked up to Lorelai and hugged her tightly, giving her some comfort while battling her twin.

"I love you sweetheart" Lorelai muttered into Beth's hair. It felt comforting and nice hugging her mother. They didn't do simple things like that often.

"Love you too mom" Beth said back before letting her mother go to walk away.

When Beth finally crashes onto her uncomfortable bed, she realises that she is smiling. She is happy everything ended with Greg. A new page starts on Monday, only a few days to go.

 **~X~**

The Gilmore Girls were standing outside of their grandparents house. They were nervous, well, not Beth. She liked her grandparents and wanted to spend more time with them. Her grandmother was the only person to focus on Beth a little bit more than Rory during the holidays, which she was selfish enough to cherish and not share with her better, more talented twin.

"So, do we go in or do we just stand here reenacting 'The little match girl'?" Rory whined, which made Beth angry.

"Rory! What's wrong with you.. Stop" Beth mumbled and looked at Rory. It felt like they were drifting apart because of the whole Chilton thing and that felt very weird for both of them. Even though they liked different things, they were still twins. And twins have a bond no one can break except for the two of them.

"Okay, look, I know you and me are having a thing at the moment. But don't drag your sister into this, who, by the way. Will go to Chilton on Monday" Lorelai stated and pointed a finger at Rory. "And I need you to be civil, at least through dinner"

"Deal?" The mother said and looked at both of her girls.

"Fine" They said in unison. Lorelai rang the doorbell and their grandmother opened it right away. Before, during holiday celebrations and such, it had always been a maid to open. But Beth guessed it was because of the spontaneous get together that got Emily Gilmore to do a maid's job.

"Hi grandma" The twins said in unison and smiled.

"Well, you're right on time" Emily gushed and ushered the girls inside.

"Yeah, yeah. No traffic at all" Lorelai explained and took of her coat.

"I can't tell you what a treat it is to have you girls here" Emily said and took their coats to hang on the fancy, probably expensive, bronze coat hanger.

"Oh, well, we are excited too" Lorelai said and nudged Rory to say something. The girl just stood behind them and said nothing.

"Yes, I missed you grandma" Beth stated and hugged her grandmother lightly, which Emily appreciated greatly.

"I missed you too darling and I want to hear all about Chilton" Emily said, looking Beth up and down, inspecting her to see if she had any flaws. But found none, except for the large, clumsy glasses which were hiding the girls striking green eyes.

"Well we haven't actually started yet" Rory said, proud of herself to say something to her grandma. Rory had always felt a bit off the the rich world of Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore, unlike her sister, who could talk for hours with her grandparents without stopping to take a breath.

"Richard, look who's here" Emily said and lead the girls into the parlor. It was Beth's favourite place in the entire house (next to the pool which she liked to swim in), just because of the comfortable sofas and armchairs.

"Rory, Beth.. you are tall" Richard said, looking up from his paper to review the girls. They were wearing modest knitted shirts and wool skirts. The only difference in their attire was Beth's choice of heel boots instead on normal loafers that Rory wore, and of course the color of their shirts. Beth wore her hair down, but also in a simple waterfall braid to get the hair away from her face.

"I guess" Rory said and looked at her sister who shrugged.

"What's your height?" He asked.

"Five-seven" Rory said.

"Five-six" Beth said. The girl had talked at the same time, it would've been in unison but the inch difference screwed it up.

"That's tall.. The girls are tall" Richard said to himself and Emily. As if it were a shocking new discovery.

"Hi dad" Lorelai said, walked up to her girls.

"Lorelai, your daughters are tall" Richard stated.

"Oh I know, it's freakish" Lorelai laughed a bit and looked at her girls. She couldn't be more proud of them for getting a somewhat compliment from her father.

"Champagne anyone?" Emily asked, bringing the silver tray with her. Each girl took a glass and sipped on the drinks.

"That's fancy" Lorelai stated and smiled.

"Well.. It's not everyday I have my girls over for dinner on a day the banks are open" Emily said, a hidden, nasty meaning behind her words. "A toast! For Rory and Beth entering to Chilton and an exciting new phase of their lives"

"Here, here" Beth and Richard said at the same time before sipping the champagne again.

"Mmm.. well let's sit everyone" Emily said and sat down in her armchair, the girls sat next to their grandfather on the couch while their mother took the spare armchair next to Emily. "This is just wonderful, an education is the most important thing, next to family"

"And pie" Lorelai said which made everyone raise an eyebrow.

"I agree grandma" Beth stated and smiled at the elderly woman.

"Think like that my dear and you will go far in life" Emily stated and winked at Beth, who giggled a bit and nodded. An hour later they are all sitting in the dining room, eating the delicious meal the maid had done.

"Rory do you like the lamb?" Emily asked her granddaughter, trying to get her more talkative.

"It's good" Rory said.

"Too dry?"

"No, it's perfect"

"Beth what do you think" Emily turned to her other granddaughter to sat closest to her.

"You have an amazing cook grandma" Beth said and took finished her meal gracefully.

"Potatoes could use a salt, though" Lorelai stated, which made everyone tense up a bit. Beth hummed in agreement as there were almost no taste to the potatoes, but she couldn't bring herself to insult Emily.

"Excuse me?" Emily started but was quickly interrupted by Rory who turned the conversation to Richard.

"So, grandpa.. How is the insurance business?" Rory asked, Beth smiled and nudged her sister for a good timing. The girls smiled to themselves before turning to their grandfather.

"Oh, people die, we pay. People crash cars, we pay. People lose a foot, we pay" He said, which sounded rather cruel to Beth's ears. She furrowed her brows and looked at her grandmother who shrugged.

"Well at least you have your new slogan" Lorelai said, just then Rory had began to take a sip of her coke and laughed mid gulp. Which resulted in a funny sounding laugh.

"And how are things at the motel?" Richard grumbeled.

"The inn? They're great" Lorelai stated and smiled with pride. Sitting a bit straighter and raising her head a bit higher.

"Lorelai's the executive manager now. Isn't that wonderful?" Emily gushed over her daughter's success.

"Speaking of which. Christopher called yesterday" Richard said as he finished his meal.

"Speaking of which? How's that speaking of which?" Lorelai stated, angry to be reminded of her ex.

"He's doing very well in California, he's internet start-up is going public next month-" Richard started but was rudely interrupted by Beth. Which surprised everyone.

"Well he doesn't have two daughters to take care off all alone now does he?" Beth stated, she did nothing wrong in pointing it out. Feeling very proud to be raised by her single mother.

"Beth…" Emily said and took her hand who hand begun to tense up into a fist. The teenager relaxed and smiled an apologetic smile.

"I know, sorry grandpa" Beth said sincerely.

"It's fine my dear" Richard said and waved a dismissal to her angry input.

"He always was a smart one though.. You two must take after him" Richard added quickly, which made Rory smile, since she had no problem with their father being a mess, coming and going in their lives as he pleased.

"Speaking of which, I'm going to get a coke.. Or a knife" Lorelai said and moved into the kitchen to blow off some steam. Quickly after her leaving, Emily left too to have a talk with her daughter. The conversation turned rough and secrets spilled out. Beth wasn't so surprised by the confession of money loaning. But it made Rory feel really, really bad.

"You see? She only want what's best for us.. And she didn't even ask me to go to Chilton. This is your dream. Start appreciate it" Beth said and stood up from the table. Their grandfather was now fast asleep at the head of the table, like a king in old fairy tales or disney movies.

The girls said goodbye to their grandmother and walked out the door a couple of minutes later.

"Mom?" Beth said, looking at their mother who looked completely famished.

"I'm okay. I just… Do I look shorter, 'cause I feel shorter" Lorelai joked and grabbed onto both of her girls for support.

"Hey, how about I buy you a cup of coffee" Rory said, ready to apologise after several days of torturing their mother.

"Aw.. yeah" Lorelai said, understanding completely. Beth did too.

"I'm just gonna go home.. So that you two can talk" Beth said and moved to the driver's seat. She would go from Luke's and leave the car in Rory's hands. Since Lorelai wasn't completely sober.

"You sure?" Lorelai asked, looking at her eldest with concern.

"Yeah" Beth said. Ready to go home and sleep. Only a few days away from starting her new life, the girl felt excited.

 **~X~**

 **A/N: I'm already writing the next chapter, it will not be long! Please review thoughts, ideas and your general opinion. It keeps me going.**


	4. II

**A/N: Thank you everyone for follows, favorites and reviews. You are truly the best! Sending love and hugs to everyone, here's chapter 4!**

 **~X~**

 **"All things truly wicked start from an innocence."**

 **\- Ernest Hemingway**

Beth woke up first in the Gilmore household. No, correction. She didn't sleep, only took a nap between 1am and 5am, which is why she was ready to go by 6:30. She was that nervous to start at the new school.

Her mother on the other hand, was not. As she slept past her alarm and was woken up by Rory at 7:10. _Well, that's what happened when you have a clock that purrs._ Beth thought to herself as she ate another spoonful of cheerios. Her alarm clock was much fancier, it played the Ghostbuster theme song over and over again until Beth would eventually turn it off. She could never wake up angry when that theme song made her energetic and happy. She heard commotion upstairs as well as her mother's whining. A couple of minutes later when Beth was done cleaning up after her breakfast in the kitchen, Rory came stomping down the stairs. Probably stressed out of her mind.

"You okay sis?" Beth asked as she checked her backpack. She was dressed in uniform with her hair pulled back into two simple boxer braids.

"No, mom overslept" Rory muttered and checked her wristwatch for the millionth time.

"Well that's what happens when you have a fuzzy alarmclock" Beth said and rolled her eyes. She too, didn't want to be late and therefor couldn't cut her mom some slack.

"Exactly" Rory stated, just then their mom came flying down the stairs. Wearing clothes that would have been appropriate during a summer fair and not first day of new fancy school.

"It's 7-" Rory began but was quickly interrupted.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence" Lorelai growled and fixed her hair. "What?" She asked her daughters, who looked her up and down as if she was crazy.

"Nothing, I just didn't know the rodeo was in town" Rory said snarkily and raised one of her eyebrows.

"Alright that's it, I'm bringing the baby pictures" Lorelai stated and took one of the picture frames from the drawer in the living room, not realising that it was Beth's baby picture.

"No! I'm sorry.. Beth help me!" Rory said, not knowing about the picture and utterly horrified about her mother's threat.

"You made your bed, ly in it" Beth muttered and shuffled towards the door, her sister hot on her heels.

"I love the rodeo, the rodeo rules" Rory said loudly trying to save her ass.

 **~X~**

As they sat in the car, Lorelai started to talk on and on about how to have a good first day at a new school. The usual mantras like don't be nervous and be yourself. They passed their former school, which made Beth's stomach churn a bit. She saw Greg, kissing Lola and smiling with his best friends. She smiled as she realised she was almost over him, give it a day at her new school and she would be fine.

They finally arrived to Chilton right on time. The place was huge and even had gargoyles on the rooftops. The building looked old and menacing and a lot scarier than Beth had pictured it to be.

"I remember it being smaller" Rory stated, staring at the big grey building ahead of them. Beth rolled her eyes, it was just a school. Not a haunted house full of evil ghouls.

"Yeah and less… off with their heads style" Lorelai hummed, her mouth so wide open it would attract flies.

"Well, we better get going" Beth said and opened her car door, it was chilly for summer. But that just meant that a real autumn was on its way.

"Beth! Hang on a bit.. Mom, how do I look" Rory roared and turned to her mother, super nervous of her next big step in her life.

"You both look great" Lorelai stated and smiled, reassuring them that everything would be fine.

"Really?"

"Really" Lorelai said. "You are amazing kids, you have earned this. Both of you"

"Thanks mom" Beth said and started to walk away from the car but stopped and raised an eyebrow at Rory..

"You just go in there and show them what smart and artistic really is" Lorelai said, loud enough for Beth to hear too. "I love you, call me if you need me"

"You are kidding me right?" Rory muttered and looked like she was not trying to have a panic attack.

"What?"

"You have to go in with me"

"Rory, come on" Lorelai whined, looking down at her thrown together outfit.

"You have to meet the headmaster"

"Well look at me, I can't meet anyone who does anything in there" Lorelai stated and looked at her daughter who would not take a no for an anwser.

"This is our first day!" Rory stated loudly, or rather whines like a little child that was not getting her fancy doll at the toy store.

"Fine" Lorelai gave in and walked out of her jeep. Stepping onto her coat that fell onto the ground. _Great way to make a first impression on the Chilton parents mom._ Beth thought and rolled her eyes. A bit embarrassed that Rory convinced Lorelai to come with them.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked her mother.

"The Ambroise Building"

"And where is that?" Beth asked, the feeling of anxiety crept up her spine and started to settle around her gut.

"No idea" Lorelai stated. Not remembering a simple thing like the way to the principal's office at her old high school.

"Are you lost?" A handsome older man asked them, smiling like he had just won a million bucks.

"Y-yes.. We are looking for the headmaster's office, in the Ambroise building" Lorelai stammered like a little school girl.

"Ah. Okay" The man said. "Well, this is it right here, just down the stairs, make a left and the headmasters office is right down that hall" He explained and waved his hand in the general direction.

"Great, thank you" Lorelai said.

"You're welcome.. Um.. I'm Ian Jack, my daughter Julia goes to school here" Ian said and reached in for a handshake. Which Lorelai gladly took.

"Hi. I'm Lorelai Gilmore, these are my daughters, Rory and Beth" She explained and smiled.

"Your daughters? Really" Ian looked at them up and down, as if he was inspecting them.

"Wow, that's great" He said. "I mean, daughters are great"

"We're big fans" Lorelai giggled and even twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. Seemingly lost in Ian's eyes.

"Mom I will get going to the principal's office" Beth muttered and walked away, following the directions of the flirty Ian.

"Sure thing, we will be right behind you" Lorelai said out into thin air, since her daughter was already gone.

 **~X~**

"Hello there young lady, what can I help you with" The woman inside the little office asked. She looked a lot like a crow according to Beth, harsh, sharp and cold features were a part of the woman's aged beauty.

"H-hi.. my name is Beth Gilmore, me and my twin are scheduled to start today" She introduced herself and smiled a bit, trying to break the glacier of ice between them. The crown looked down into the paper's before looking up at Beth.

"You can sit and wait over there, also, where is your sister?" She gestured to a wooden chair by the window.

"My mother was caught up talking to one of the parents of the school, I believe my sister is still with her outside. She should be here shortly" Beth explained and sat down gracefully, her heart was beating fast and she was very nervous. But she managed to be very polite, a trait Beth got from her grandmother no doubt.

"Beth, there you are" Her mother and sister bursted through the doors without even an ounce of formality or calm in their system.

"Here I am" Beth said in a low tone, meaning that she was serious.

"One moment" The crow said and stepped into the grand doors in front of her. "Headmaster Charleston will see you now" She said and stepped aside, letting the girls walk in.

"Great, thanks" Lorelai said and walked in first, her daughters following her like ducklings.

"Ms. Gilmore, I'm headmaster Charleston" The old man with white hair and beard introduced himself.

"Hi, wow, it's really nice to meet-" Lorelai began, then shifted her eyes to the elderly woman in the room. "Mom, what are you doing here"

"Hello grandma" Beth greeted Emily with a hug and a warm smile, happy that she had a properly dressed and formal grandmother to ease in her first hours at Chilton.

"Hello darling, how have your morning been?" Emily asked, looking at her granddaughter with pride in her eyes.

"Great" Beth answered.

"You look beautiful in that uniform. It fits like a glove" Emily inspected her outfit, though frowned and touched the plaid skirt. It was a bit too short for her liking and blamed her daughter for a sloppy job. _I need to buy her a new one._ Emily thought to herself and smiled.

"Thank you" Beth said.

"You didn't answer my question" Lorelai stated and looked at her mother all prim and proper.

"I came to wish my granddaughters good luck on their first day of school" Emily said and switched her gaze upon Rory, who looked just as put together as Beth, minus the right skirt length. _Rory always comes first doesn't she?_ Emily thought in a mocking tone, but smiled nonetheless.

"Oh Rory, you look wonderful in your uniform" Emily gushed and looked at her younger granddaughter.

"Mom, you didn't have to come all the way out here" Lorelai argued and huffed a bit immaturely.

"But this gave me a chance to make sure Hanlin here takes good care of the girls" Emily said and went back over to Beth.

"You're Hanlin" Lorelai looked at the girl's new principal and smiled.

"Hanlin Charleston" He introduced with pride.

"Hanlin's wife and I are on the symphony fundraising committee together" Emily explained.

"Wow, that's great" Lorelai said and rolled her eyes.

"Your father and I are golf rivals. We're still fighting it out over which one of us is worse" Hanlin said and puffed his chest like a bird would puff his feathers, to make him seem greater.

"Ah, yes. We are all old friends" Emily stated and pinched Beth's cheeks, making more color appear. She didn't mind, though it hurt a bit, it meant that Emily cared about her and her appearance.

"How nice grandma" Beth said.

"Lorelai, please take off your coat and sit down, you don't want Hanlin to think that you are rude" Emily ushered the girls toward the armchair in front of the big menacing desk. But they all stopped and looked at Lorelai as she showed off her country girl outfit to the world.

"Laundry day" She weakly explained and stood behind Rory the same way her mother stood behind her oldest daughter.

"Hanlin did you know, that Rory has a 4.0 grade average and Beth here is the most talented young artist you will ever set your eyes upon. I feel rather bad for not signing her up as a protegé" Emily stated and placed her hands on Beth's shoulders.

"She still can, it would look great on her college applications" Hanlin explained, which made Beth curious. Chilton truly opened up new doors for her, and she had only been there an hour or so.

"Really? Well, then we have to look into that" Emily gushed smiled down at Beth.

"Mom-" Lorelai tried to argue. Thinking that her daughter would see no joy and learning from an old artist.

"These are very special girls.. You take good care of them" Emily threatened lightly and looked at the girls, both smiling at the new adventure ahead of them. Rory seemed to be glowing. While Beth was cautious, happy, but cautious.

"We'll do our best, Emily" Hanlin said.

"I'm sure they won't be a problem, they are good girls" Lorelai stated.

"Well, I have to leave now Hanlin. It was lovely to see you, give Bitty our love" Emily said and moved her hand to say 'after you'. Meaning that she and her daughter were leaving.

"Tell Richard I'll see him at the club on Sunday" Hanlin exclaimed.

"Have a wonderful day girls, I want to hear all about it later" Emily said and moved out of the office with Lorelai. "Do you need a ride or is your horse parked outside?"

"It was nice to meet you, have a great day" Lorelai huffed and practically ran back to her car.

 **~X~**

The principal said that he needed to have a talk one-on-one with them. Rory was first, leaving Beth outside to wait patiently with the receptionist.

"Your turn, Ms. Gilmore" Hanlin said as Rory moved out into the corridor with a thick file in her hands.

"Thank you, I will see you later then" Beth said towards her sister. Who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah"

"Come in, please have a seat" Hanlin ushered her inside of his office once again. They sat down on the leather armchairs in the corner of the office, which were really comfortable.

"I see in your records, that you are not as bright as your sister" Straight to the point, the man would point out the difference between the twins.

"You are straight forward, Mr. Charleston" Beth said and looked him in the eye. Not afraid of him at all.

"Yes"

"Well, all of my life I have been outside and played or explored. It didn't leave me much time to read as Rory did. I am devoted in school though, but my family always said that I'm the artistic child with the head in the clouds. I hope that Chilton will bring me down to earth" She explained and smiled politely, trying to be as formal and firm as possible.

"You are correct and very well spoken. Much like your grandmother" He pointed out.

"Thank you, I look up to her" She said.

"So, you will raise your grades. What other passions do you have?" He asked.

"I still like to paint and draw on my spare time. It is what I want to do with my life. It is a harsh world out there for artists, but when you have enough ambition and the right knowledge you can do anything" She explained and thought over her first few years at Stars Hollow High. When she went there all she dreamed about was a full-time job at Luke's, now that dream had turned into something fueled by her passion for the arts.

"I can see that here, you have a long list of extracurricular and social activities. Mostly in the arts department and student plays" He stated.

"I like to do anything and everything. Right now I want to sign up for french classes as well as AP english. I suppose, when I see an opportunity to learn, I jump to the chance. Thus, why I am here" She said and smiled once more, thinking about the fun mini production her former school had put on with the help of Miss Patty. Not many had come to those shows, but they sure was fun to make. She also thought about all of her books at home, her precious gems.

"You are clever and I will forward your wishes to the sudent counselor.. One last question, who do you aspire to be?" Hanlin asked.

"Myself" Beth said with confidence.

"Oh?"

"Why be someone else, when I can do my best to be me. No one else is more important, I don't need to follow someone's path. Just make my own" She said, by the end of that sentence she felt ready to take on the world. You could never, ever, describe Beth Gilmore as bold. But she sure had a lot of belief in herself.

"Wise words. Takes these to Ms. James in the administration office across the hall, that will be all" He gave her a file as thick as Rory's.

"Thank you headmaster, good day" She said and stood up from the leather chair.

"Bye" He said as she closed the heavy door behind her.

 **~X~**

"Hello, I'm looking for Miss. James" Beth asked to another cro-like woman.

"Name?" She asked in a harsh and tired tone.

"Beth Gilmore"

"Your sister just left, fill this out please" Miss. James instructed.

"Okay, thank you" Beth said and started to fill out the papers, just then she spotted the blonde girl in the corner, throwing her file out the window. "Huh" Beth huffed and moved toward the same window as soon as the blonde was gone. Beneath the window three girls sat and read her file.

"I wonder why Chilton students hide in bushes" Beth said rather loudly and looked down. Making the three girls scream.

"You scared me!" The blonde girl screeched and looked at Beth.

"You are reading my file" Beth stated and looked at the middle one, obviously the ring leader.

"So?" The black haired girl said.

"So.. instead of snooping around, you could've just asked me" Beth mumbled and walked away, too scared to look the middle one in the eyes again. All of her previous confidence and self-belief were gone with the wind.

"Better watch out Beth" The middle on cried out as they stood up from the bushed.

"I'm shaking" Beth muttered, actually shaking as she went back to Miss. Jones counter.

"Here's the rules of the school and the Chilton honor code. As well as your locker number and schedule and a map of the school campus. Any other information is on the papers in your hands and you can also ask Lorelai who was here before you. Welcome to Chilton" Miss. James instructed and showed her everything really fast and all at once.

"Thank you, have a great day" Beth said, trying to be polite and positive towards the crow, who just waved goodbye in a dismissing way. Just as she walked out the door to the administration office, she bumped into someone. A tall and muscular built guy, he had dark chocolate hair and dark eyes. He was probably the same age as her and had a sort of boyish charm around him.

"Ouff" She huffed as she landed on the ground, not aware of how her skirt had hiked up so much that she almost showed her ass in front of the whole corridor.

"Well look at you! A true Betty" The guy stated and stared at Beth as she picked up her things from the ground.

"Betty? No, it's Beth" She said and raised an eyebrow at the handsome guy.

"Oh no, the way bent over right there. That's some Betty action" He snickered and licked his lips, his ravishing dark eyes were scanning her, from her dark hair to her green eyes that were hidden behind her glasses. Down her body and then up again. Having no shame at all.

"You mean like.. Betty Boop? Are you naming me after a 1930's animated sex symbol?" Beth asked, finally connecting the dots.

"Why yes" He said with pride or more so arrogance.

"Hmm.. been called worse" She finally stated, happy he hadn't called her slut or something along those lines. Betty was a classic and a symbol to look up upon, not shame.

"See you around, Betty" The guy said and walked away, throwing her a smiled that made her knees weak. Why did her heart beat so fast? And why was her face flaming hot? Weird.

 **~X~**

It was the end of her first day. It had been long and interesting. To Beth's surprise, she really liked her new school. She had learnt a lot in her new classes with really smart, non burnt-out teachers. She enjoyed history and english the most. But her first art class would be tomorrow and maybe that class would put the cherry on top of her new delicious academic sundae.

"There she is! I almost thought you were trapped inside" Lorelai shouted, taking her daughter into her arms. She was not dressed in a proper suit, in which she looked really good in.

"Almost mom" Beth mumbled into her mother's shoulder before they let go of each other.

"So.. how was your day" Lorelai said and walked to the car with Rory already inside of it.

"It was good. I really like this school" Beth stated and smiled.

"Really?" Rory questioned, motioning to the literal mountain of extra homework they would have to do for each subject.

"Yeah, I like the teachers and the school in general is beautiful. Just walking around makes me dizzy, trying to take it all in" Beth said, not caring about her sister's dagger stares.

"Oh, that's great honey! I'm so happy for you" Lorelai said.

"Looking good Betty!" A guy in Chilton uniform said as he walked by the car, he probably spotted Beth said thought it would be a fun joke to share with his mates.

"Betty?" Rory asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you hemmed my skirt too short I believe. Earlier I dropped some of the papers needed to find my locker and classes, so I bent down to get them and some guys wolf whistled and started to call me Betty" Beth said to Lorelai and shrugged, not really caring about being called something timid as Betty.

"Like Betty Boop?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah"

"So one daughter is called Mary like the virgin in the bible and the other is called after the first sexy cartoon. I can't believe this school" Lorelai stated and rolled her eyes.

"Who called you Mary?" Beth's eyebrows furrowed at her sister. She could totally see how she would be called that, but she didn't voice those thought out loud.

"Some guy named Tristan" Rory stated.

"Huh, don't know him" Beth shrugged and turned to her mother. "Anyway, do I have a spare skirt?"

"Yeah, but it is not hemmed at all" Lorelai said and started her car.

"Just hem it to my knees and I will be fine" Beth muttered and sat back into the backseat of the jeep.

"It is a good thing I bought two" Lorelai said as she pulled out of Chilton's parking lot.

"Yeah but now I need to buy a new spare one" Beth said and looked out the window of the car. "We need to hurry, I am almost late to Luke's" She then said as she looked at her sister's wristwatch.

"Sure thing" Lorelai laughed and drove all the way home to Stars Hollow.

 **~X~**

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, follows and favourites! I love you all so much, you keep me going through the tough times I am going through right now. Please review your thoughts, ideas and your general opinion about the story.**


	5. III

**A/N: Not gonna lie, I didn't know if I would ever post a chapter on this story again. Since July I have been going through a shitty time, my mom is sick and school is just crap and yeah.. Life wasn't good. But slowly I came back to writing because, well, it takes me away from the normal world as I jump into something fictional. I love every single one of you that read, follow, favourite and review etc. You truly drag me out of the comfortable, lazy, depressing, do-nothing hole I sometimes want to stay in. Sorry for the incredibly late update, and I wish you all a happy 2018!**

 **~X~**

 **"The truth is rarely pure and never simple."**

 **Oscar Wilde**

"Hey grandma, these plates are really pretty" Rory said as she felt the tension in the dining room had begun to spike. As it usually would during their Friday night dinners. Beth had been deep in thought, not really listening to any side of the conversation that was going on.

"Thank you Rory! They were your great-grandmother's" Emily said proudly, happy that her grandchildren wanted to talk about the very beautiful seating decorations.

"Lorelai the first" Richard stated, practically glowing with self-worth.

"I thought mom was the first" Rory said and looked between their grandparents.

"Not in the name" Emily said and chuckled.

"No but in so many other things, I was a trailblazer-" Lorelai said snarkily and looked at her mother. "Just finishing your thought, mom"

"Lorelai the first was my mother, she was an extremely accomplished equestrian, a distinguished patron of the arts and she was also world famous for her masquerade balls. She was quite the woman" Richard told them and smiled to his granddaughters, with a glint in his eyes telling them that they reminded him of his mother.

"Yes she was.. Mira, please cut the cake!" Emily called the maid.

"And while you're at it, why don't you bring Sarah out with you" Lorelai added and rolled her eyes. Luckily the maid came without saying anything and cut the cake. Beth smiled and thanked her with such a genuine smile that the maid smiled back and then walked back into the kitchen.

"So Lorelai, how's things at that charming little inn of yours?" Emily asked, trying to make light conversation again.

"They're still charming and little, and we are crossing our fingers it doesn't become rude and large" Lorelai stated, which made Beth and Rory roll their eyes. Could she not say something nice to their grandmother for once.

"Mom's having a huge wedding there this weekend.." Rory told Emily.

"Yeah, mom has been doing an amazing job planning it" Beth added and smiled towards Lorelai. She had been working her butt of for this wedding, the twins wasn't easy customers to put it lightly.

"Really?" Emily looked in disbelief at her daughter.

"Yeah, actually there's people coming all over the country to attend it" Lorelai started to explain.

"Well isn't that nice.. Girls-" Emily directed the conversation to the apples of her eye. They looked so beautiful this evening in their fancy Friday clothes. She felt proud seeing Beth wearing the sweater she had bought her last Friday, Emily had been walking around the girl section of her favourite fashion house and spotted it. The bordeaux colored sweater with a jeweled neckline and it had just screamed Beth. She had also bought one in white for Rory, but she wasn't wearing it this evening.

"Okay, done with me" Lorelai muttered and looked down at her finished plate. The week had really worn the mother out and fighting with her own mother made the cherry on the stressful top.

"I'm sorry, were there more to that story?" Emily asked and raised her eyebrow.

"Umm.. the girls has to pick a team sport to play" Lorelai said and looked at her daughters.

"I-" Beth began but was cut off by her sister.

"It's a requirement" Rory sighed, not realising that her sister didn't feel that way at all about the situation. Which further proved how much they were different.

"Well I-" Beth began again but was interrupted once more.

"Physical fitness is just as important as intellectual fitness, so says Plato, so says I" Richard said and stared down the girls.

"What sport are you going to pick Rory" Emily asked the girl sitting closest to her. Knowing that Rory hadn't picked one yet Beth found her voice and said.

"I picked volleyball, it was fun playing it at Stars Hollow-" She said but Rory talked over her.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to pick, I'm not really the athletic type" Rory said and looked at her sister. Rory didn't know that her sister already had picked something. She knew that her sister was way more active than her, but volleyball was an uncalled sport to pick. To Rory's knowledge, Beth had only played that sport on P.E. which didn't really make her Chilton sport club material.

"I told her she should go out for the debate team" Lorelai said, she had not heard Beth. If she would, Lorelai would've made some comment on it.

"But that's not a sport" Rory stated and rolled her eyes. Though she wished that debating was a sport, it was not.

"It is the way the Gilmore's play it" Lorelai said and looked at her parents back and forth.

"So what are your choices?" Emily asked, not looking at Lorelai.

"God there's like a thousand of them, basketball, lacrosse, swimming, track, golf-" Rory counted.

"Golf? Your grandfather is an excellent golf player" Emily exclaimed, one would be physically see the light bulb lighting up over her head. "He plays every weekend at the club, he could teach you to be a pro"

"Emily" Richard almost growled.

"He could take you there on Sunday, it's perfect" Emily said, chirping like a bird, happy that the Gilmore's would be able to spend more time together.

"Golf isn't something you learn from one afternoon grandma" Beth mentioned, she knew that all sports were equally as hard to learn. But golf was also a game of luck as well, even professional players had a hard time hitting the ball.

"Exactly so-" Richard began but was introduced by Lorelai.

"That's okay, Rory can pick something else" She said and looked around the table. Beth sighed. She had a gaping hole in her heart, it was like no one listened. No one cared for her input. Her words didn't affect the conversation. It didn't help that the Gilmore way of talking was to either state something or interrupt someone. Beth lacked the confidence to speak up around her family, she realised. And with that she zoned out of the conversation as usual.

 **~X~**

 **Chilton**

 **Saturday morning**

It was a beautiful late summer morning when Beth Gilmore walked into the assigned gymnasium for her first ever real volleyball training. She felt super nervous, she had no real volleyball gear, not even knee pads, which was essential to the sport.

"Gather around!" The captain called out to the team. The girl was a very tall senior named Gretchen Andersson, she was probably longer than 5'8 and she had a very serious face. It was hard to notice at first glance because she looked a lot older than what she was, but Gretchen had very kind blue eyes and short shining black hair that framed her face in a page.

"We have a new player on the team, please welcome Elizabeth Gilmore" She said over the team. It was a small one with barley 10 playes on it, now including Beth, which was one of the factors to why she had chosen it in the first place. The group was all very tall and that's about where the similarities ended. Everyone looked different, but they all wore a smile when Beth introduced herself.

"Please call me Beth" She said, her voice shaky and uncertain of what the other girls might think of her.

"Welcome to the Volleyball team!" They said in chorus, which was something Beth hadn't accepted at all. It was a warm welcome and she liked it a lot. They all introduced themselves and shook Beth's hand.

"So since the season has already started a bit, you have to train very hard to reach the Chilton standard" A girl standing to Beth's left said. She had almost platinum blonde hair and shining brown eyes. Her name was Tyler.

"I'm ready for it, I have played volleyball before. So I know the rules and player positions" Beth smiled with confidence for the first time in forever. She felt for the first time pumped to try something new.

"Great! So we train every Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday. And on Tuesday we often meet up here for an extra cardio workout, it is usually just a run around the popular trail here in Hartford" Gretchen said and gave her some papers for Beth to look over, mostly just the code of conduct, sports rules etc.

"Awesome" Beth said and smiled.

"Okay girls! Let's practise" Gretchen said and so the best hour and a half of Beth's life began. It was very hard as the girls on the team had done this for far longer than her, but she did not give up.

"My name is Luna Spinelli, I'm the setter of the team" A pink haired girl re-introduced herself as she was about to pass the ball to Beth.

"N-nice to meet you" Beth said and took a few steps back to get enough speed for the high jump.

"You are going to do great, this club is like a family.." Luna smiled and tossed the ball high up into the air. Feeling a rush of panic, Beth sprinted as fast as she could and barley touched the ball. The consultation was that the blue ball landed within the lines on the other side of the net, which was a good start.

"Well done Beth!" Nasteha, the left winged spiker said. Her strong hand collided with Beth's back in an encouraging clap. Which may have made Beth lose her breath, but she had also never felt more alive.

"P-please, I'm not that good. That was just pure luck" Beth mumbled and looked at her worn out shoes.

"Luck or not Beth.. You are good at this, I'm glad you joined the team" Gretchen said and gave her thumbs up.

"Thanks" Beth said, she almost had tears in her eyes. But she didn't want to embarrass herself infront of her new teammates. The rest of the session the girls practised both spikes and receives. With one girl trying to score and the other to defend. Beth was actually quite good at receiving, and some girls muttered the word libero around. Once Beth and the other's had finished cleaning up after their training, it was the boys turn. The girl was running out of the building to reach her bus home on time, when she suddenly collided with something.. Or rather someone.

"Ow!" Beth landed on the floor of the hallway, her gym bag had landed on top of her, making her groan.

"Are you okay?" A guy's voice asked. It was deep and unfamiliar and above her. Squinting her eyes, Beth was able to make out a handsome face.

"I-I'm fine, sorry that I dumped into you" She muttered as the guy reached out his hand for her to grab. The guy studied her for a second before letting her hand go and smirk. He thought the much shorter girl was cute and somehow familiar.

"No problem Betty" He said and raised his eyebrow. But his demeanor quickly changed when he saw the spark in Beth's eyes disappear. Ever since her first day that name had followed her everywhere, it wasn't funny anymore.

"Oh gosh I'm such an idiot.. Please forgive me" He said as Beth looked like she was about to cry.

"It's fine. I just hoped that the nickname wouldn't stick.. I even got a new skirt-" She muttered and looked away from the very handsome guy, he was obviously on the guy volleyball team since he was going the direction she was coming from, holding a bag similar to her own filled with training gear.

"I'm so sorry for calling you that" He sighed as he scratched his neck, feeling bad for even saying something stupid as that.

"My real name is Beth.. Beth Gilmore" She said, her voice becoming smaller with each word she said out loud.

"I'm Jonathan Lee. But please just call me Jon" He said and smiled, feeling slightly better that the cute girl introduced herself.

"Jon. I like that name" She said and felt a strange heat gather on her cheeks.

"Thanks, I-I like Beth too, way more than Betty" Jon stated.

 **~X~**

 **Friday**

 **Wedding Day**

It was now the big twin wedding, the purple was a bit much according to Beth. It was even in the trees. But one would not ruin such a happy day with something as ridiculous as that.

"The wedding looks amazing mom" Beth said as the two of them looked over the reception. Lorelai looked relaxed for the first time since she had agreed to the job, which made Beth happy as well. Maybe that meant that she could talk to her mother about her newfound joy to volleyball.

"Thank you sweetheart!" Lorelai said and looked over the party to make sure everything was okay before she sat down by the guestbook.

"I wanted to talk too you about the club I joined" Beth suddenly said, trying to get her mother's attention again.

"Oh honey, can we talk about it later.. I'm working" Lorelai said as she walked away from Beth.

"R-right mom.. Sorry" Beth muttered to herself. The party was in full swing and everyone was dancing, after a few minutes of just watching the guests Beth turned around to see her mother and sister hug. It was a good thing that they had made up after a week of fighting. But the hollow feeling in her heart grew, she always had time for Rory it seemed.

Later that same night the Gilmore girls arrived at their peers as usual. Emily opened the door for them and helped them with their coats.

"My goodness, what's this" Emily said as she spotted Lorelai's big white package.

"We brought desert" Lorelai said and handed over the box to her mother.

"Really, how thoughtful of you. What is it?" Emily asked and opened the lid.

"Blueberry shortcake" Rory said.

"I've never heard of blueberry shortcake" Emily looked at Lorelai for an explanation.

"Yeah, it's a Stars Hollow speciality" Lorelai told her mother. Beth knew this would not make her grandmother _not_ notice that it was a leftover cake, so she didn't say anything.

"Why is it already cut?" Emily finally asked and looked between the girls.

"It's left over.. From the wedding.. At the inn" Lorelai said. Afraid of her mother's glare, it was like she had done something bad.

"Yes, I know where the wedding was"

"Oh sorry, you were just doing that staring thing"

"You brought us _used_ desert?"

"It's not used, it's leftover" Lorelai argued and rolled her eyes.

"How nice. I will put it in the kitchen next to the half empty box of cheer" Emily said and handed over the box to their new maid.

"She's in a good mood tonight" Lorelai whispered to Rory.

"Can I get you a drink?" Emily asked.

"Um.. white wine would be great" Lorelai said.

"Coke?" Both Rory and Beth said. They all sat down in the lounge, but it didn't take long before the whole thing turned into Richard and Rory extravaganza, and also a show-off between Lorelai and Emily. Meanwhile Beth sat in a corner armchair, looking into the flames of the fireplace. She was trying to block out unwanted thoughts, but it wasn't working at her grandmother suddenly walked up to her, wearing a troubled expression.

"Beth darling, what ever brought you into such a mood that I can't see your beautiful smile?" Emily asked as she sat down in the chair next to the younger girl. She took Beth's hands in her own and frowned when she realised that they were almost shaking.

"As childish as this may sound grandma, n-no one has asked me about my first week of volleyball club" Beth wouldn't meet her eyes even. And sure the reason may be childish, but Emily saw the deeper meaning of it. She had acted like Lorelai and forced Beth into the shadow of her twin. Something she had promised herself she would never do.

"Oh goodness me! I totally forgot about you telling me this. Will you ever forgive me" Emily gushed as she hugged the little girl with doe-like eyes. Beth wrapped her arms around Emily and smiled into her shoulder.

"Of course grandma, you can do no wrong" Beth whispered.

"Tell that to your mother" Emily smirked as she pulled away from Beth. She place a fond, wrinkly hand on Beth's smooth cheek. It was warm and wet, silent tears had failed to be maintained it seemed.

"She hasn't asked about it either.. All the time it's just.. Rory" Beth sighed and wiped her eyes. She felt like a toddler, but somehow she didn't feel bad about showing this side to her grandmother.

"Darling, you are just as important as her. If you ever feel inferior. Speak up, loud and clear" Emily told her with a strong voice, behind it was an aching soul. She wanted nothing more that to protect and dote to her grandchild, and not even Lorelai could stand in her way.

"Okay" Beth nodded and smiled her pretty smile. Emily studied her a bit before responding. Sure, the teenager had flaws, but she was so much like herself when she was younger.

"Now, how was your first week at the volleyball club?" Emily finally said, and the expression that Beth doned was so light and innocent that she almost felt worse than before. But she listened meticulously and made mental notes of what Beth told her. They would have several matches pretty soon apparently and she was very nervous about it, she even told her about the handsome volleyball player Jon that she had all but crashed into. Which made Emily even more invested in the conversation.

 **~X~**


	6. IV

**A/N: Happy 2018! Thank you all for your reviews, it warms my heart so much. Here's chapter 4 (or 6).**

 **~X~**

 **"It's love that makes the world go round."**

 **\- W. S. Gilbert**

The weeks had past by far too quickly for Beth's liking. Sure enough, she had been totally consumed by volleyball. Each day that she practised, each day she got somewhat better at it. To be fair, she was by no standards a "really good player" and Gretchen had been rather fast to point out what she was doing wrong during practise. Beth had been positioned as a libero, which was a player that walked on and off the field often and was a cornerstone for the defence. She liked the position, it meant that she didn't have to score, just make sure that the other team didn't. Beth had learned the hard way that she wasn't that strong, not in her arms, nor her legs. The amount of bruises had her grandmother fuss over her more than usual, but after explaining that with time she would be better and in turn not have that many bruises, Emily smiled.

One more thing that Emily smiled about was Beth's new friend. Luna Spinelli. Luna was an average height girl with pastel pink hair and periwinkle blue eyes. She loved white chocolate more than anything, since it was sweeter than normal chocolate and she had a deep fascination with penguins. Beth had invited Luna over for a dinner after school one Tuesday night and after the pink haired girl had left Emily had laughed out loud of happiness at the extsentric girl. She told Beth that even though Luna is a fantastic young girl, she was never allowed to dye her own hair pink, to which Beth just giggled and rolled her eyes. After that they had begun to grow quite close, with study nights and club activities every other day.

Now it was time for the annual Chilton bake sale and for the first time in weeks was Beth excited. Sookie had gone all out and made some pretty amazing stuff for their table. Beth herself had even helped with some of the rather mundane cakes, and was proud to make it out of Sookie's kitchen unharmed.

"Soo.. what do you think?" Sookie asked as she looked around her creation with pride.

"Amazing!" Rory exclaimed.

"Incredible" Lorelai said and somehow felt that she needed to stand up straighter and smile. She had as much right to engage in Chilton activities as any other Chilton parent. As boy did she and her girls deliver to this bakesale.

"It is good, isn't it.. thanks again for the last minute rescue yesterday Beth. Really made the cherry on top for everything" Sookie stated and hugged the girl tightly.

"No problem, I was happy to help!" Beth said and smiled. It had been fun helping Sookie.

"I never knew you still baked" Rory said to her sister and all Beth could think about is little they talked nowadays.

"Just because I don't do it all the time, doesn't mean that I stopped liking it" Beth explained and turned to double check everything on the table.

"Well you did amazing sweetie" Lorelai said and patted the girl on the head, as if she had been expecting worse results than this and were applauding her daughter for exceeding her expectations.

"Final touch" Sookie said and picked up the torch.

"Can I do that?" Rory asked, feeling like she too wanted to tribute something to their table.

"Oh honey, this procedure is a lot harder than what it looks like" Sookie said and lighted it prematurely, causing a fire to the tablecloth.

"Mom" Beth exclaimed and pulled her mother's sleeve to get her attention. Lorelai's eyes widened. "Oh gosh" She said and quickly took a cup from the table next to them and splashed the punch onto the fire, extinguishing it before anyone else would notice.

"I'm sorry, here.. I will take two" Lorelai said as she turned towards the punch table owners and handed them two dollar bills. "Very good, and flame-retardant" She stated and then turned back to her table.

"Very Henry the eight" Beth and Rory's teacher, who had caused quite the ruckus a while ago when he didn't let Rory retake a test which she had failed on. Beth remember how she had gone down the stairs the night before to find her sister and mother studying like maniacs. It was the first time ever she had wished she had failed an exam, only so that she could spend some bonding time with her mother. Beth had gotten good marks for once, but she had heard her sister mutter the word 'pure luck' over and over again on their way home that day.

"Well we are not into subtle" Lorelai said and looked at the teacher with a look that was both out of menace and flirtation. How she manages to combine the two was beyond Beth's comprehension.

"Good to see you Lorelai" He said and Beth suddenly felt the urge to barf. Why did her mother go for the ones that are not good for her, or the ones that aren't good for those around her. Chilton teachers were off the market, every parent knew that, well except for Lorelai Gilmore it seemed.

"Good to see you Mr. Medina" Lorelai said. And that was Beth's que to zone out and focus on her history book that she had started to read whilst sitting behind the table.

"Max" Mr. Medina tried to sway her to address him casually.

"Mr. Medina"

"Max"

"Mr. Medina, meet Sookie, the chef at the inn" "Sookie, Mr. Medina" Lorelai said and waved her hand towards Sookie who smiled.

"What's that name again?"

"Mr. Medina"

"I know. You have said it like a zillion times" Sookie rolled her eyes and looked at Max. "Hello"

"Hello.. Lorelai could I borrow you for a second" He said, not interested at all in the chef that had made such incredible and marvelous things for a bake sale.

"Uh, yeah, sure" Lorelai said and turned to Sookie, taking the torch in the process. "Hey I'll be right back"

"Where's mom going?" Beth asked, looking up from the section about ancient Rome to see her mother walking away with her english teacher and Sookie's torch.

"To talk to Mr. Medina" Sookie sighed and turned her attention to the melon swan.

"About what?" Beth asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't know.. oh! Maybe he wants to ask her out on a date!" Sookie exclaimed and squealed out of happiness.

"I hope not" Beth muttered.

 **~X~**

 **Luke's Diner**

 **The next day**

It was a calm day at Luke's, as usual really. Beth was still working there part-time for some extra cash. Luke had actually been weary about the whole ordeal of keeping her as an employee, since she wasn't able to pick up as many shifts as she used too. He was also afraid that she would prioritise work over school, which he would not in any circumstance allow her to do.

Lorelai had sort of forgotten this when she and Sookie sat down to eat burgers as usual that afternoon. The day before had been hectic, with the bakesale and all, but eating the classic 'Luke burger' made the week a bit better.

"I met this amazing guy" Beth overheard her mother say to Sookie. Beth didn't mean in any way to snoop, but she heard everything from the kitchen in which she was cooking.

"Goody" Sookie said.

"Yeah, there's good stuff about it, because there's baddy stuff too.. He's a teacher at Chilton" Lorelai stated. "Max, you met him at the bake sale"

"Oh no.. mom no" Inside the kitchen stood a Beth that wanted to crawl inside the fridge and stay there forever. No matter if she would get hypothermia, all she wanted was to get away.

"He looked good" Sookie stated, loud enough for Beth to hear.

"He's so sexy and smart and funny" Lorelai explained and sighed like a teenage girl, confessing her love over the biker rebel, bad boy. "And he likes coffee"

"Why my mom" Beth muttered to herself. Why couldn't she settle down for someone that was _not_ her english teacher. What if they were to break up? Beth wouldn't be able to visit his classroom ever again! Not to get her wrong, Beth wanted her mom to be happy and fall in love. But not with someone that has the power to alter her grade for the worse if her mother dumps him. Suddenly a loud bang was heard throughout the diner, as well as Luke's loud voice.

"Sookie!" He shouted, making heads turn his way.

"I was looking for your paprika" She defended herself. But to no avail, she was already being pushed back to the other side. At this moment Beth stepped out of the kitchen, her hair in a ponytail and her glasses smudged by steam and fingerprints.

"What have I said about the counter-" Luke began but turned to Beth. "Why didn't you stop her?!"

"I was in the kitchen, so I didn't hear much over the stove and fryer" Beth said and looked at Luke like he was crazy. Ever since she was little had she been allowed to be on both sides of the counter. And suddenly he was freaked out by Sookie doing the same thing.

"The counter is a sacred space, my sacred space-" Luke began but then nudged at the teenage girl who stood in the door frame to the kitchen.

"And Beth's" He added and continued to push Sookie back into her seat. "You don't do yoga on the dalai lama's mat, and you don't come behind my counter, period!"

"I was trying to help" Sookie said weakly and looked at Lorelai for help.

"You bring her here again, I want her on a leash! I mean it!" Luke stated before going back into the storage room at the back of the diner.

"Sorry Sookie" Beth said and looked down at her almost completely destroyed, formerly-blue converse.

"No problem honey! This is one fine burger" Sookie said and gave the girl a shining smile as confort.

"Thanks" Beth said and then turned to her mother. "Hey mom, you haven't forgotten my game tonight right?" She asked and bit the inside of her cheek. She felt so shy asking for something as trivial as attendance for a sports-game.

"Game?" Lorelai raised her eyebrow. _Ah, she forgot._ Beth thought and looked at Lorelai, trying to get the point across that she needed her mother there for support.

"My first volleyball match" Beth said and she didn't realise how a little spark was lighted in her mundane eyes. Lorelai felt a bit bad that she forgot about it, but took Beth's hand and squeezed it.

"Oh honey, of course I remember! I will be there" Lorelai said.

"Promise?" Beth held out her pinky finger, even though it was childish. She knew that her mother wouldn't break a pinky promise, Lorelai had kept every single one of them.

"I promise" Lorelai pinky swore that she would be there and see her baby play in her first high school game. With that, Beth returned into the kitchen. Leaving Lorelai with a glaring Sookie.

"What?" Lorelai asked and raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Tell them both" Sookie said and took a bite out of her burger.

"I'm just gonna keep it simple, and tell Rory first" Lorelai stated.

"What?! Why?" Sookie asked, her eyes as wide as saucers and mouth agape.

"Because if Rory handels the news well then Beth is a piece of cake" Lorelai explained and sighed in contempt. Finally having some plan to it all.

"I don't know about that-" Sookie began, but Lorelai quickly cut her off.

"This is a very delicate, fragile situation" Lorelai said. "It's like one of your souffles, if you don't do it right, it's a disaster"

"And you have to order it 45 minutes in advance" Sookie said and turned back to her burger.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"My souffles" Sookie pointed out, not understanding Lorelai at all.

"Right, but I was talking metaphorically" Lorelai said.

"So you don't like my souffles?" Sookie raised her eyebrows in question.

"How do we work together?" Lorelai sighed and turned back to her coffee. Just then, Rory ran into the diner and straight into Lorelai.

"Mom!" She said, out of breath.

"Hi honey" Lorelai turned to Rory and smiled.

"You better come" Rory said, her face very grimm and her eyes solmen.

"What is it?"

"It's Cinnamon" Rory muttered. Lorelai's eyes widened and turned toward the kitchen.

"Beth!"

 **~X~**

"Babette? Honey?" Lorelai knocked on their neighbors doors before walking in. Both daughters behind her.

"Oh Lorelai, come in. Come in" Babette exclaimed and turned towards the girls.

"She's gone" The elderly woman sighed with tears evident in her voice. "Cinnamons gone"

"Oh I'm so sorry" Lorelai said and half-hugged Babette. The twins sat down on either side of Morey, consoling him for his and Babette's loss.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Morey?" Rory asked.

"This is life Rory, it breaks your heart" Morey said, his voice low and his eyes cast downward.

"She looked like she was sleepin'. I thought she was asleep, so I nudged her and she didn't wake. I gave her a push and she rolled off the couch, and since I just waxed the floor, she went shootin' across the room and when she knocked over the lamp, and still didn't move I knew it was over" Babette explained. "Oh god, my baby"

"Tell me it wasn't the-" Morey began, but was introduced by his wife.

"Don't do this to yourself. He think it was the clams" She said and turned her saddened gaze to the veterinarian, who just shook her head.

"She saw me eating them. And she gave that 'Hey what's up' look-" Morey explained.

"It wasn't the clams" The veterinarian stated. "Morey, in human years, this cat was 260 years old"

"That's a good, long life" Lorelai said as Beth stood up and walked towards Babette. The poor girl was crying.

"I-I'm sorry for your loss" Beth said, her voice so quiet that it was hard to hear. But Babette did and quickly hugged the girl.

"Oh dear Beth! You loved Cinnamon more than anything, I'm sorry you had to see this" She said. After a while she let the girl go and dried her wet cheeks. Beth remembered playing with Cinnamon when she was younger, going on adventures (or rather Beth just following the cat into the forest and back home each day) all the time.

"It's okay" Beth said and closed her eyes, calming herself.

"What about I take her out to the van, then I'll get out of your way" The veterinarian offered and looked at them all for confirmation.

"Oh no, please stay.. all of you stay" Babette exclaimed. "Cinnamon would want you here"

"I'll never eat clams again" Morey said.

"Me neither" The twins said in unison, which got the grown ups smiling. But looking at the clock on the wall, Beth realised that she needed to go. Her game would start soon.

"Mom I need to go" Beth said and nudged her head to the clock. Not really understanding why, Lorelai just nodded.

"Sure honey" She said and opened the door for her. Beth hoped that her mother remembered, after all, there were some reminders all over their kitchen. Beth quickly went into their house to retrieve her gym bag, inside of it were her new Chilton uniform. On her way out she spotted some flowers by the side of their house. She picked a small bouquet and walked back to her neighbors. Knocking on the door she met eyes once more with the grieving Babette.

"Babette, I have my first ever volleyball match this evening. I-I can't miss it. S-So I picked these and…" Beth said and almost looked ashamed to admit her new passion. But Babette understood and hugged the teen.

"Darlin' it's okay.. you go and win.. win for Cinnamon" Babette exclaimed and took the flowers from Beth, who smiled and giggled a bit. She really had weird neighbors.

"I will"

"Good luck"

 **~X~**

 **Chilton Gymnasium**

The place was full from both the families of Chilton and their opponents St. Crow. That school was an all girls school and wore the colors of black and white, while Chilton outfits of course was in two shades of dark and light blue. The girls on the opposing team looked like cabron copies of each other, which freaked Beth out. All had the same high ponytail hairstyle, slim and tall bodies and perfect, supermodel faces.

"Are you ready?" Tyler asked and looked at Beth with a smiled.

"I'm super nervous" Beth admitted.

"Everyone are the first time" Laura explained and patted the girl on the back. The whole team knew that they would be fine.

"What if I'm not good enough?" Beth asked quietly, not wanting to bring the mood down in the gymnasium.

"Beth.. you are not playing alone. You have us around you at all times, remember that" Nasteha said and looked at her captain for a few final words.

"You have gotten quite good Beth, just do as you would during practise" Gretchen said.

"S-sure" Just then the referee blew his whistle, ordering both teams to form up on the field.

As the captain of the Chilton team served, the game started. Back and forth both St. Crow and Chilton played at their best. Beth, feeling her anxiety turn into adrenaline after the first round of score 25 - 23, St. Crow's win, it turned for the better. Suddenly, most of her receives went the right way and her mission as libero was truly completed. No matter how hard the ball went flying in the air, Beth would not let it touch Chilton's side of the field. She was sweating like she hadn't done since she was little and she used all of her body to send the ball back into the air for her teammates to use in their favour. But as she walked off the field for the fourth time to switch place, she noticed something in the stance. Or rather, she noticed someone that wasn't there. She scanned the gymnasium three times, but to no avail.. her mother and sister wasn't at the match. _How could this be?!_ Beth thought to herself, she had told her mother in advance, she had written it in the calendar and on a note that she stuck on the fridge.

"What is it, Beth" Luna asked, feeling her friends sudden distress and anxiety flow onto the court.

"N-nothing" Beth said and looked down on her water bottle, trying her hardest not to cry out in the open like this.

"Hey! Isn't that your grandmother?" Luna suddenly said and pointed up in the stands.

Sure enough, Emily Gilmore was not only there to cheer Chilton on. But she was also standing up, waving a chilton flag and clapping with the rest of the Chilton students and families. The sight alone made Beth's chest feel warm and a happy tear ran down her cheek.

"Yes.. yes that's my grandmother" Beth said and laughed.

"She looks a lot like you" Tyler commented.

"You think I look like an old woman?" Beth asked in mock outrage, to which Tyler laughed at as well.

"Your turn Gilmore!" Gretchen shouted, calling the libero out on the field

"Okay!"

The Chilton girls turned the battle in their favour, and when the referee blew the whistle the third round was done with 26 - 24, Chilton win. The crowd cheered madly and the girls jumped around in a circle, shouting at the top of their lungs that they ruled the court.

 **~X~**

"That was amazing darling! I haven't been this worked up.. I think I never have been actually" Emily Gilmore hugged her granddaughter, feeling so much pride that it practically became her aura.

"Thanks grandma" Beth said. She was done showering and in some comfortable clothes for the evening.

"You did a good job out there Beth, hope you are looking forward to practice on Saturday" Gretchen said from across the hall, standing with people that looked like her family members.

"I am!" Beth said. She watched as her captain, as well as other members, went home to celebrate.

"Where is Lorelai and Rory?" Emily suddenly asked, bringing the mood down for Beth.

"I don't know grandma, I didn't see them" Beth sighed and looked around the hallway, to see if maybe. Maybe she had missed them.

"Oh… well how about you and I have a celebratory dinner together?" Emily said, in a very passive aggressive tone.

"Sounds amazing" Beth said and started to walk with her grandmother to the school parking lot.

"Beth wait!" A guy's voice was heard behind the Gilmore's, making them both turn around to see Jonathan Lee run up to them.

"I will wait here.. go to your friend" Emily said, as they had reached the car. Beth blushed and turned to walk away a bit so that they could get some privacy. She and Jon had been meeting from time to time these passing weeks, and she couldn't help but feel some type of butterflies form in her stomach as they did. Jon had that look in his dark eyes, it made the butterflies go crazy and her cheeks go tomato red.

"Hi" Beth said, shyly not meeting his gaze.

"Hi" Jon said and looked down on Beth, she was so much shorter than him that it made him snicker. "Great game tonight.. you are good for being a newbie"

"Thanks" She said, still not meeting his eyes. Because she knew that she would surely embarrassed herself if she did.

"Did you see me cheer you on? I sat next to your grandmother" He asked and smirked.

"You know my grandmother?" Beth asked, finally looking into his eyes.

"Well, no. But she was shouting loudly every time you saved the ball that you are her granddaughter" Jon explained and laughed a bit, remembering how Emily Gilmore of all people had acted so similar to a cheerleader.

"She has never acted like that before" Beth shrugged as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

"I think it is good to have your family there to support you.. it is a morale boost" Jon nodded.

"Yes, it truly is" Beth smiled and looked a bit more confident, knowing that at least one family member had gone to her game.

"So~ Will you be here for my game next week? We are playing against a prep school from Upper East Side" He said, taking a step forward to get closer to her. Beth felt her heart race and her cheeks to become even hotter than before.

"S-sure thing" Beth said, wanting to disappear into a shell like a tortoise.

"Great!" He said and winked at her, before walking away from the parking lot.

"He likes you~" Luna's voice made Beth scream and actually have a heart attack. _Damn that girl is sneaky!_

"Does not" Beth sighed as she held a hand over her beating heart.

"He has never been on one of our games before" Luna countered and winked, before walking towards a silvery volvo at the end of the lot.

"Shut up" Beth muttered, to herself since no one was around anymore.

 **~X~**

 **Later that evening**

"Hello?" Lorelai's voice could be heard on the other side of the phone.

"Lorelai! I have been trying to get a hold of you all afternoon" Emily grumbled, trying to hold her cool and be proper.

"Mom" Lorelai said.

"Yes"

"Hi"

"You said that"

"Well someone hasn't"

"Hello" Emily rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead, truly, her daughter would be the death of her.

"There we go"

"You're impossible to reach" Emily stated.

"Well there's no messages on the machine"

"I don't leave messages, if I wanted to talk to a machine, I would talk to my VCR. Anyway, where were you this afternoon"

"At a wake" Lorelai said.

"A what?"

"A wake, a funeral"

"A funeral? Who's?" Emily asked with wide eyes. Except for Lorelai's cousin, who's funeral Emily had chosen to skip as well because of the game, no person that Emily knew of had died recently.

"It was for the neighbors.. cat" Lorelai said. This made Emily see red. This woman chose a cat's funeral over an important event for a family member?! How dense and blind could Lorelai be to miss such a thing for a funeral of an animal.

"Mom?"

"Hold on, I'm looking up aneurysm in the medical dictionary to see if I just had one" Emily sighed and rubbed her forehead harder. She really needed an advil.

"I just wanted to be honest with you, mother"

"A cat?"

"Yes, a cat's funeral" Lorelai said for the millionth time. But Emily still couldn't believe it.

"So you skipped your daughter's first ever official volleyball game for your neighbors cat's funeral?" Emily said, her voice so low and passive aggressive that it would make flowing lava seem cool and collected.

"What?" Lorelai said.

"Oh yes, Beth's game was today" Emily said, feeling better at her daughters expense.

"Shit!" Lorelai swore in a panicked state, realising that it was the first time ever that she had broken a pinky promise to her daughter.

"Lorelai!" Emily said, not liking the language her daughter was using.

"Oh god, I told myself I would make it there on time.. I even promised-" Lorelai began to ramble.

"Hope you are happy with yourself Lorelai, Beth played a beautiful game and is a very talented player. We ate dinner here to celebrate and now she is sleeping in the quest bedroom" Emily cut her daughter off and rolled her eyes.

"Beth is sleeping over?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes" Emily stated.

"Oh"

"She decided that herself, honestly she was so tired after it all that she nearly fell asleep during desert" Emily said and smiled at the memory, she wished that they would many more.

"Well does she have everything-"

"I have given her everything she need for staying the night" Emily said.

"Great, I mean, we will be there tomorrow for Friday dinner" Lorelai said, feeling truly broken about it all.

"Good. And Lorelai?"

"Yes?" Lorelai said, wondering if maybe Beth wanted to say goodnight to her or something, since this was the first time ever she slept away from home.

"She won" Emily stated.

"Good night" Lorelai sighed and hung up, she felt her heart clench inside of her. But it got worse as she turned around see both the note of the fridge and the red marked reminder in the calendar.


	7. V part I

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews, favourites and follows! Sorry for taking such a long time, hope you like this new chapter.**

 **~X~**

 **"Where we love is home, home that our feet may leave, but not our hearts."**

 **\- Oliver Wendell Holmes**

"This is bizarre grandma" Beth said as she put a post it on one of the massive bookcases in their library. She was tired from practise, almost passing out with each item she reserved for herself.

"Oh honey, I guess so. But you should be able to have something when me and your grandfather are gone" Emily stated and placed a comforting hand on her grandchild's shoulder. Beth sighed.

"That doesn't make this any more positive" She stated and placed another post-it on the gorgeus painting that was hanging over the fireplace.

"So.. tell me about you and Jon" Emily snickered and raised an eyebrow.

"Grandma!" Beth was shocked that Emily even cared about subject such as boys. And besides, Beth didn't have a lot to tell her. Just that every time her eyes met his, her heart would explode and melt at the same time.

"What? I've seen how that young man looks at you" Emily stated and looked at Beth that was blushing.

"H-he is cute, I guess" She stammered and looked down at her shoes rather than her grandmother.

"You guess?" Emily said, this type of vagueness would usually irritate her. But Beth was different. She was the most gentle and hardworking Gilmore, and Emily would be damned if she would not give her all that her mother never gave her. Love and attention.

"Mhmm" Beth mumbled and placed the last post it on the couch. Emily understood that the poor girl was lost in her own thoughts about the boy. Which made Emily happy, Beth deserved to have a crush. As long as Jon was a proper gentleman towards her.

"I will go and look how your mother and sister is doing" Emily said and hugged Beth sideways before walking out of the library. Meanwhile thoughts about Jon quickly turned into thoughts about her family.

Stuff between Lorelai and Beth had not gotten better after she had gone home to find her mother begging on her knees to forgive her for missing her first ever game. And somehow, Lorelai made it seem not so serious as she laughed after they 'made up'. Beth sighed, her mother had a hard time taking things seriously.

Now that the twins birthday was coming up, Beth felt worse than the whole 'first game fiasco'. If their mother was playing favourites on any other day of the year, that did not compare the birthday they had. Rory and Lorelai had a special ritual that Beth was never a part of. Why, she never knew. Maybe because Beth's birth had been rather quick, while Rory's were more significant in procedure. At least that was Beth's theory.

On their way home from their grandparents, Beth's mood quickly soured as her family was complaining over the nice gesture that Emily was planning. After all, she really wanted to be apart of their lives and make sure that they had a great birthday. But no, Rory and Lorelai did not see it that way. To Lorelai, her mother would always be the devil from her youth that restricted her from being free, while Rory just hated all of the fancy stuff that came along with their grandparents.

"You are both immature.. It is just a party" Beth huffed and rolled her eyes. But they did not hear her over the music playing.

 **~X~**

School was getting easier now that Beth had started to get the hang of Chilton. Sadly, she didn't share a lot of her classes with her teammates. Just one or two classes with Luna, and only one with Tyler and Nasteha.

"Why didn't you tell us that your birthday was coming up?" Nasteha asked as they were walking towards the gym. Beth looked at her new friend with wide eyes, wondering how she found out in the first place. Did that Paris girl leak personal information all over the school after she had gone through her file? Weirdo.

"How did you know my birthday was coming up?" Beth asked.

"Oh we got the invitation! Sorry if we blew the secret, it didn't say that it was a surprise party" Luna stated. She was reading a giant encyclopedia about penguins when she held up a rather fancy looking invitation. Beth quickly took it and read it over to see what it was.

"N-no, it's alright. I just didn't know who my grandmother would invite in the first place. I'm glad you guys want to come" Beth smiled and handed the white invite to Luna who smiled and went back to reading.

"Well it's more of a grown up party, so we are mostly going because our parents told us to" Laura said, successfully crushing Beth's smile and general happiness.

"Oh.."

"Laura! We are going because it is our friend's birthday. Spit out that silverspoon of yours and be kind for once" Nateha growled and placed her hand on Beth's shoulder. Beth wanted to laugh, she really had awesome friends.

"Sorry" Laura sighed and rolled her eyes. But Beth didn't care, that's just how Laura was. If you met her parents you could see why she had a hard time playing with others. Laura Lockwood had to be perfect, because her parents wanted her to marry some rich kid that they deemed good enough for her. Then Laura would become a housewife and pop out some more Lockwood's to continue on the legacy of the proud family. But in reality, Laura wanted to become a professional volleyball player. And she was working her butt off to reach that dream.

"It's fine" Beth said and hugged Laura sideways, which made the brunette roll her eyes again, but also hugg back.

"Do you know what else is fine?" Nasteha said as she turned her gaze towards the gym. Outside of it the male volleyball team were, ready to leave for a run around Hartford. Beth immediately looked at Jon, who was also looking right at her.

"Jon Lee" Laura said and bumped into Beth, making the two love birds break eye contact.

"H-hey!" Beth blushed and looked down at the pavement. Not wanting to be teased by her teammates.

"Just saying.. That boy is almost falling at your feet, praying, as if you were a goddess" Nasteha stated and laughed as Beth's face went two shades more red and started to stutter like she was a fish out of water.

"He does not!" She managed to say before they all went quiet as they walked passed the boys and into the gym.

"Maybe not, but he sure is drooling" Laura said, at which point Beth gave up.

 **~X~**

Beth had been working a late night shift at Luke's when her mother and sister came for their nightly dose of coffee. At first she wanted to just go home, still feeling petty about her mother. But then she realised just how childish she was being. So she missed one game? There will be many more in the future that she would be able to go to.

"Wow, nice face you got on there" Lorelai said as all of the Gilmore girls sat down by the table.

"Coffee" Rory groaned.

"Bad day?" Beth asked, feeling bad that she hadn't talked to her sister as a result of her mother's actions. She hadn't even thought about it before that moment, but Beth felt bad for her own actions. Her sister was clearly not feeling well about school, or Chilton for that matter. And she hadn't done a lot to help her.

"I've now used the word suck so much, that it's lost all meaning" Rory stated and looked at Beth with almost pleading eyes. For being twins, they sure had stopped acting like that. When they were younger, they would tag team any problem that they faced, no matter if they were hugely different. They knew when they were younger, that they would always be Beth and Rory. Two separate beings loving and caring for the world around them as one. But somehow, as they faced their shared birthday, they realised just how much they had grown apart.

"Well maybe this will cheer you up" Lorelai made the twins snap out of their thoughts. They were silent up until their mother pulled out a part of a black dress.

"What is that?" Rory asked, raising her eyebrow.

"These are our party dresses" Lorelai said, getting excited to tell the story of how she got them and how she would change them when she met Beth's eyes and realised that one tiny thing that she had forgotten to get.

"Oh honey, I forgot to get one for you" She said and looked horrified upon the dresses in her hand, as if they were a bloody murder weapon that had stained her hands. But Beth just sighed and shrugged.

"No problem, grandma got one for me in case you forgot" She said, as if it were no big deal that Emily had done that. Now Lorelai realised why her mother hadn't said anything when she bought them and forgotten one for Beth.

"She did what?" Lorelai's face was white as a sheet.

"She got a dress for me so that I would be dressed nicely?" Beth said and looked at Rory who just shrugged as well. Rory, while being a very smart girl, was strangely oblivious to a lot of things.

"No wait.. She expected me to forget?" Lorelai asked and felt the same anger towards her mother bubble inside of her. Emily Gilmore had no faith in her daughter. No even the slightest.

"Well.. you did" Beth said and stood up from the table and walked away. Slamming the door to Luke's on her way out.

"Beth… Beth!" Lorelai walked after her, but she was already long gone.

"I truly am the worst mother in the universe"

 **~X~**

 **3: 42 am**

"Happy birthday dear Beth~ Happy birthday to you" Beth sang to herself as she looked out her window to the cloudless early morning sky. Stars still shining and the moon not ready to leave the beautiful sky just yet.

It is rather ridiculous and amazing, celebrating that you survived a year longer. But since Beth had a rather strained relationship with the whole ordeal, she never felt some sort of magic on her special day. So instead of waiting for her mother that wouldn't come, she fell asleep again, dreaming of a birthday were she was the only child.


End file.
